


How Icarus Fell Twice

by princey_pie



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Abusive Parents, Angst, Fluff, Greek Mythology AU, Human AU, M/M, sympathetic deceit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 21:00:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15566313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princey_pie/pseuds/princey_pie
Summary: Be careful when you get involved with the gods for a mortal heart is easy to break.Patton searched for adventure when he finally broke free from his father's strong grip but didn't expected to meet a god, yet alone three.





	How Icarus Fell Twice

His first memory was his father bent over his desk, carefully scribbling away on a papyrus roll, a few drops of spilled ink on his wrist, shimmering black in the dim candlelight. This particular scene became very familiar over the years he spent with his father on Kreta, or rather in the tower that served as their unvolunteered home. The tower Minos, king of Kreta build to make sure he won't lose Daedalus, his best inventor.  
Neither of them was allowed out of the tower, only the windows on the higher levels and the big balcony on top were connections to the outdoors. If you didn't count the guards that bring their food and new instructions for his father.

The boy liked his home, how could he not? Every corner was filled with his father's inventions, in various states of completion, as a neverending source of wonder. Not to mention all the scrolls that he could read, tales of adventures and gods and monsters, part history and part fantasy, a fascinating mix that occupied his thoughts at day and dreams at night.

He was 10 the first time he broke one of his father's projects and got yelled at for it and even more for crying. Like he did it on purpose, it wasn't his fault that everything that was more than a few feet away from him was nothing more than blurred colors. But it wasn't his father's fault either, he was just tired. Or maybe stressed. Maybe both. Probably got lost in a moment of anger. He knew that his father loved him, in some way. He told himself that every time but it became harder and harder to believe It over the years. 

He tried to help his father the best way he could, he swept the floors, did their laundry, carefully cleaned his father's instruments every morning before breakfast and kept the dust off the machines. But he couldn't help his natural clumsiness, not even when his father banned him to touch any of his projects. Things around him just seemed to want to break. And he grew tired of tiptoeing his way around the place that was supposed to be his home. It was around that time that the boy stopped reading, stopped imagining about great adventures and stopped looking at the things his father invented as more than a new spot to clean.

When he was 16 it came to the point where he won't talk to his father for days, the other buried in his work that seemed to lead to nowhere. And when he did, it was mostly screamed commands to keep his hands to himself before he ruined everything or else. He preferred to stay away.

On one of his strolls through the tower one day he found ground orbs of glass and when he looked through two of them for the first time in 6 years he could see the room in full clarity. He was simply delighted. Within a nights work he built himself metallic frames with little leaves and rose petals on the sides that would keep the pieces of glass securely before his eyes, he picked up a skill or two from watching his father after all. He finished right before dawn and run up the stairs to the balcony and watched the last star light vanish from the ink blue night sky, the change of the light from a dark lilac to a deep red and a burning orange, reflected by the ocean waves, caught by the sight in complete awe. And in his heart, Patton felt the desperate ache for the outside world awake again.


End file.
